


The Maddening Within Volterra

by conduitassbutts



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Banter, Drama, Possible Character Death, Romantic Face Punching, Suspense, Tension, vampire drama bois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conduitassbutts/pseuds/conduitassbutts
Summary: What came after the Cullen's hearing over the half vampire child? Well, nothing good to say the least.Told from the perspectives of each character per chapter, here is the tale of how the infamous Volturi, a feared coven, began to crumble from the inside out.





	The Maddening Within Volterra

You'd think that would be the end of it, what with the conclusion of the Cullen's trial within the snowy clearing. There was no immortal child in the end, the vampire world's existence would fear no risk of exposure after what was unveiled by the small half-vampire-half-human girl and her pixie haired aunt. 

Sadly, that wasn't where it ended with the Volturi. Shortly after the events in Forks, Washington, after the main members returned to Italy, thing began to... decay from within. Tensions were rising. Trust in the elder's was shaky. After all - they _swore_ , Aro especially, cross their undead hearts and hope to die, that this child was a threat. Their lives were at stake. And then... nothing. No threat, the worry and anxiety over the situation in the end was all for nothing.

You didn't even have to be a vampire to feel the absolute strain in the air surrounding the old building in Volterra where the coven took residence. A few passerby humans kept their eyes to the ground after just glancing at a few returning members of the guard. Of course, the humans knew nothing of the truth behind the residents in the old building in the Palazzo dei Priori. But there was no mistaking the unsettling aura around those mysterious folks.

A meeting was called by the elders. Every Volturi vampire filed into the main hall, from the lower ranking to the highest ranking of the guards. The stood still once in their places, likes statues, watching and waiting with bated breath.

Silence, at first. Then Aro spoke. "I sense your tensions," he began, "and I would like to reassure you all that all is well."

Jane and Alec blinked in sync, the witch twins' faces as impassive as ever. Felix glanced over slightly to Demetri, who had a stiff look on his face. 

Aro continued. "There was no threat in the end, yes... however, it is of utmost importance to us all that we make sure of these things before they begin to even resemble a possible threat."

"The Cullens still live, Master," a young vampire spoke out. "You made them out to be our biggest enemy, that they must be destroyed or at the very least, the majority taken care of save for the gifted ones."

The milky eyes of Aro landed on the speaker. A new vampire to join their ranks, a low ranking member. No powers or gifts.

Disposable.

Aro glanced to his brothers. Caius was seething in his chair - if anything in the world annoyed him, which was most things, it was when the elders were questioned by low ranking filth. Marcus, however, had zero reaction to the young vampire's bold questioning. Aro then began slowly approached the young vampire, coming to a stop directly in front of him. He reached out and stroked the young one's face. "You question me, Christopher?"

The vampire froze, and began stuttering out an apology. 

Which was quickly cut short by Aro swiftly decapitating his head, triggering shocked gasps across the hall. He didn't need to hear more; merely touching him revealed all he needed to know about what this young vampire thought of him now. 

"As I said to you all, all is well," he said as calm as ever, turning back to return to his seat. Without sparing a glance toward the large executioner, he added, "Felix, clean that up, my dear boy."

This meeting only unnerved everyone further. And from here on out, we begin the tale of what made the elders crack and crumble, and what ultimately ended the Volturi coven.


End file.
